Young Genius
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 10 years after the events including Dark and Krad; Satoshi and Risa were married and settled down. Now they have a daughter and are living a normal life. However they can't help but worry she is hiding something. SatoshixRisa, Risa&Riku, OCxDark, Daisuke and Dark
10 years had passed since Dark was resealed into the painting along with Krad. Everyone had moved on with their lives and changed since their experiences. While Daisuke and Satoshi had lost their powers; they had changed for the better. While in the past they had been rivals due to their families as well as Satoshi having his own intentions towards the latter; they had healed the wounds between the other.

Daisuke helped Satoshi open his heart to others and show the kindness within that he had always hid from others; in return Satoshi helped Daisuke with his studies and push himself academically. They later developed a bond of trust and a sense of understanding from their curses that had been placed on the other in the past; sadly Satoshi had been given an abusive spirit who cared little of his well being.

In a bittersweet situation the artworks after Krad and Dark were sealed had been destroyed. They would never again be possessed by the spirits of the two but they needed to make sure. Neither the Hikari's nor the Niwa's wanted their children to deal with such problems again. However the Niwa's did feel sadness that they had lost Dark; as he had been a complex but kind natured being unlike Krad's sadistic and malicious personality towards his host.

Satoshi (31) had later gone to university to study music such as playing the piano; while also taking art classes to pursue this career. He had obviously passed with his blatant skills and was now a well paid and respected musician and artist. While many praised him for these talents he didn't really care for them; he only needed the praise and approval of his close friends and family.

His relationship with his adopted father was repaired. After the demonic energy possessing him was gone; he returned to being the kind soul he was. He had cried and wished his adopted son luck after he married Risa. While Satoshi had found it hard to accept he was the same man as the one who had been so cruel; it had gotten better with time and the wounds healed.

Risa (30) had taken up a modelling career in her twenties but found it boring. She had later taken up Psychology and became a psychologist. Unexpected by others she was actually very intelligent and became well paid. Her ex classmates had definitely been given proof that she was not just a squealing fan girl like she had in the past; but quite a mature young woman.

She was now simply friends with Daisuke and was grateful for Dark who helped her mature. She had later started dating Satoshi in college and he found himself being able to trust her with his feelings. Later on they became openly an item but weren't vocal about their personal life.

They now had a daughter named Madoka Hikari; she was 16 years old and attended a fancy academy. She was a very gifted child but her talents lay in singing and pottery rather than music like her father. They did push her to do something with her talents but let her follow her own dreams; Satoshi in particular who didn't want to cage her like his father had.

As for appearances she was a very stunning young woman for her age; many times people found it hard to believe she was Risa's daughter. Her complexion was semi-pale like her father giving her the appearance of an angel. At her school she had been nicknamed the "Ethereal Angel-Hime" due to her otherworldly and alluring appearance. She had light blue hair like Satoshi which reached her elbows; with M bangs that ended at her collar bone. Her hairstyle was straight like her mothers and was very shiny as she took good care of it. The strongest trait she took from her mother were her brown eyes; intense and deep like her soul.

As for family relations Madoka was very close to her aunt Riku; she spent a lot of time with her when her mother annoyed her or her parents wanted to have sex. She deeply respected the older woman and often found herself wondering how her mother and the other were sisters. While her own mother was very kind and teased her a great deal; she tended to act as immature as she had back in her school years.

Riku was much more mature than her mother; she was fiery and intelligent. Upon becoming a full grown woman she had developed greatly and exuded sex appeal. Her independent streak and blunt opinion was greatly admired by others. She worked as a doctor at the city hospital mainly having teenagers and children as her patients; as it was her dream to help the young and troubled.

She was very passionate about her work much like her sister; except she finished her paperwork unlike her mother who complained bitterly and often put it off. However her problem was she would exert herself making her exhausted or develop fevers a lot. But then she had her beloved househusband Daisuke to look after her ad keep her on the right track.

However Madoka had become quite distracted and troubled recently; she was good at hiding it from her mother but her father could read her like a book. However he kept it to himself as he knew Risa would make a big deal over it. Recently Madoka had found herself developing feelings for another classmate; he was seen as a rebel and yet a prodigy.

Natsume Shino aged 17. He was a talented pianist, gymnast and singer. However his dream was to become a musician. He was flirty, playful acting upon his own desires and following nobody else. He had dark violet spiky hair in a flowing form about his face but somehow still kept short; his eyes matched his hair but were sometimes tinted a reddish colour.

Madoka admired that about him; his carefree nature that didn't give a fuck about what others wanted. Deep down she hated being judged by others and was hurt by the rumors about her but kept a poker face. However the fact that he was stunning; like something out of a comic book art or some form of spooky artwork didn't hurt either.

But would he return her feelings? Would he date someone who acted so cold towards others? Or would he be able to see under her mask and find the real girl underneath?


End file.
